


Otherside

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But still the same, M/M, Scott is a Good Alpha, a little different from canon, mention of self harm, mention of suicide, sad beginning happy ending, sad puppy liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: He missed the soft touches, and when he gets too tired to keep his eyes open and drifts into sleep he sees him. He sees him and he sees how hurt he is, alone and scared and cold. He cries until he can’t anymore.





	Otherside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible it's 3am but i couldnt not write this. i was listening to post malone's otherside and i just couldnt stop thinking about thiam.
> 
> comments and kudos welcome!!

The greens play across his vision for the hundredth time this night, and Liam is lying face down on his mattress trying to drown them. He plays music through his headphones on the loudest setting, he runs during the night and during the morning and during any moment he could get just so he can get a moment of peace. 

It never comes.

He wants him back. He wants him back so badly. His throat burns at night from crying so much, his body runs hot, and his eyes burn from the tears that aren’t doing him any good. 

He missed the soft touches, and when he gets too tired to keep his eyes open and drifts into sleep he sees him. He sees him and he sees how hurt he is, alone and scared and cold. He cries until he can’t anymore. 

School goes by in a blur, he sees his friends but he doesn’t have the energy to speak with them. He plays lacrosse to get his anger out. He plays and pictures the Dread Doctors and he gathers all his strength to knock them down, which is great for winning games, but isn’t so great for practice. 

~  
He hears the door bell and shuffles to the door, smells Scott. He opens the door and lets him in without a word. He walks to the kitchen and turns to look at Liam, a look that makes Liam feel so small. He hates pity.

“Let’s talk about it.” His voice is soft and patient. If there was anyone that understood what Liam was going through, it’d be Scott. But Scott didn’t know what the werewolf and the chimera did when everyone went their separate ways. He only knew that Theo was bad. He didn’t know him like Liam did. No one did. 

No one knew how Theo would kiss along Liam’s neck in the morning. Or how he would massage his feet after a rough practice. No one knew how Liam is forgetful and how Theo drives to the games to give him the rest of his equipment. They don’t know how many times Theo has saved his life. That isn’t even including the supernatural fighting they get into. Theo has saved him from himself countless times, miraculously he’s always there to stop Liam from doing something stupid to himself, because Liam hated himself. He hated how everyone hated him when he’s only trying to protect them. He hated how dangerous he was, even more dangerous after Scott turned him. He wanted to end it all and save everyone the trouble. But Theo, god damn Theo always reminded him how important he is, how if it weren’t for him people would have died. He would always wrap his arms around Liam on the bathroom floor and rock him to sleep, singing to him slowly, brushing his hair and kissing his temple. 

No one knew how good Theo wanted to be. He tried so hard to escape from the Dread Doctors, he wanted to be good, wanted to be a part of the pack. He saw how saving lives was better than fighting for power and he wanted to just be normal. Liam allowed him that chance. They played video games, they skateboarded, they got detention together. Theo lived as a teenager even if for a moment.

Liam couldn’t help but smile as he remembers the face Theo makes when he lets Liam win in COD. Liam would jump and call him a loser, saying he’s the king, and Theo getting on his feet and grabbing him, hand on his waist pulling him close and the other hand steadying his head. “You’re my king,” he’d say before a sweet kiss. With the help of muscle memory, his fingers brush against his lips, tingling at the memory of warm, soft lips that were once there. 

Liam tells Scott everything about Theo. He tells him how he regretted everything he had done to the pack, how good he was trying to be after. He tells him about their affair, how important he was, is, to him. He tells him how they were each other’s anchors. He tells him how he can’t sleep for more than an hour unless he runs for hours on end to make the thoughts go away. He tells him how he can’t stand the thought of all this being his fault that he didn’t speak up before they sent Theo away. 

And Liam cries. 

Scott steps closer and pulls Liam in for a hug, and Liam clings on for dear life. “I miss him so much.” He can still smell him everywhere he goes, and it isn’t because he kept his clothes and sleeps with them. He can’t get rid of the taste in his mouth no matter how many times he throws up. He really just doesn’t want to. Deep down, he can’t forget Theo, he doesn’t want to. He just wishes he can be at peace and for the hurt to stop. He wants the memory of Theo to always be with him. He’ll always be angry because the world took the most important person in his life from him, but he wants a little bit of energy. He’s drained. 

~

Scott comes back the next week with Isaac, Corey and Brett, telling Liam they were going to hang out. Liam accepts too quickly. He will keep trying to fill the void in his heart with anything. He knows nothing will work, but Scott said he should try. 

They play basketball and it get rough, broken bones that heal, broken noses that bleed. Liam’s anger comes out but no one says anything. They let him get his anger out. Liam is thankful because he feels a little better. The only thing he feels is the adrenaline that rushes through his veins, drowning the guilt and the sorrow.

~

Scott also comes back the week after that, this time Kira is in her car waiting for them to ride along. Liam goes along without speaking, this morning was especially rough. He couldn’t keep any food down and he ended up smashing a lot of plates. 

“Where are we heading?” he asks while putting the seat belt on.

“You’ll see.” It was suspicious, but he didn’t say anything yet again. He didn’t care, if it meant doing something like basketball and drowning out the thoughts of Theo, he was up for anything.

About twenty minutes in, they stopped and Liam knew where they were. They turned to him and with a soft voice, Scott said “Come on.” He stayed still, his soul wanting to run from this car, his body staying still. His soul wanting to reach out and go to him, maybe he will get closure. His body trapping him, yelling that it’s his fault in the first place. The thoughts came rushing back again, and Liam has never felt smaller. He wished he could’ve jumped in with him before the hole closed up. At least they would’ve died together, without Liam always missing him, smelling him, seeing his smile just as he closes his eyes to be drowned by restless sleep. 

But something in him jolts when he thinks he hears Theo say his favorite nick name. “Come for me, little wolf.” He thinks he will get whiplash when he looks out the window to where the sound comes from, he rushes from the car and runs past Scott and Kira to where the events that dreadful night took place. 

He feels his breathing shorten as he bolts through the underground tunnels, losing track of where he runs through a few times, but he smells Theo. He fucking smells his favorite scent in the entire world and he feels something lift off his shoulders until he reaches the spot. 

He falls to his knees and he cries. The whole area smells of Theo, so much so that he keeps looking around to see if he was going to jump out and surprise him. 

He pictures his face, and that god damn smirk he’s always sporting, the cute mole on his cheek and his eyelashes. His heart almost gives out until he hears his friends come close. He wipes his tears and gathers himself. 

He turns to see them walking closer, and Scott looks to Kira and nods. She takes off her belt and offers it to Liam, “Bring him home.” She gives him a small smile, going back to Scott and she hugs him, and his friend gives him the okay. 

He turns his gaze to the metal in his hands. The answer to bring his Theo back. In his hands. 

Could it be this easy? Could this end the nightmares, the sleeplessness, the mourning? And bring him back?

He thinks of the green eyes, how they looked back at him. He thinks of the first time they met, how he thought Theo was just another good looking guy, and the last time they looked at each other, Theo calling out for him and Liam freezing in place. 

He doesn’t hesitate any longer, and plunges the sword into the ground. For a moment, nothing happens, and then the ground splits in two followed by a hollow quiet. And finally, a hand reaches out, gripping the edges. Liam runs forward, gripping the hands and pulls up. 

And it’s _him_. 

It’s _Theo_.

He looks dusty, and tired, and he sits on the ground for a while, just breathing, as if he’s been deprived of air, before he takes in his surroundings. His eyes land on Liam, his eyes roam all over him, like he’s trying to remember who Liam is. 

If Theo doesn’t remember him, Liam wasn’t sure he could hand it.

But his eyes light up a second later. He gets up and throws himself at Liam, arms wrapping around the boy he was insanely in love with. He held him tight, taking his everything in. He smelled him, kissed him, ran his hands through his hair. “I missed you so fucking much!” Liam felt like balling on the ground. Theo’s voice rang in his ear and ran though his body like a bolt of lightening. It was music to his ears, it was a river of sweetness and he never wanted to stop swimming. 

Liam held his face in front of him, taking him in, with Theo smiling widely, he felt like he was blinded. Everything in him screamed _home_. 

“I love you,” he managed to get out before he kissed him, not caring that he tasted of dirt and asphalt. He only cared about the warmth on his lips, the hands on his back, and the rapid heartbeats of Theo. 

His Theo.

His _very_ much _alive_ Theo. 

Theo and Scott talked for a bit, and they headed back to the car to go home. 

“This doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you in COD anymore.” He smirked, and Liam squeezed Theo’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“We won’t be playing COD, you dork.” He whispered in his ear, making sure the two in the front didn’t hear him. When Theo took his hand in his and kissed his palm, Liam felt like he was seeing the world in brighter colors, his heart felt warm, and he felt lighter. 

He closed his eyes and only saw Theo’s beautiful smile play across his beautiful lips.


End file.
